Mortal trials
by johrek
Summary: After losing his parents a young orphan billionaire,playboy gets into trouble that changed his life


It was at this moment he knew he was a about to meet the same fate as his parents,but only get to be remembered as a drunk driver and billionaire playboy, which is lower than his parents reputation after.he lost control of his car and went downhill only one thing he knew was certain is that he is going to die tonight and he was at peace with that considering few days ago he signed his will to leave all his money to charity and his favourite butler in the world ,he thought atleast everything was in the right place,and at that moment when he looked beside him he saw this beutiful geeky redhead girl whose name he could not recall at the moment or possible never asked her name.and that moment he realised she had this look on her face that reminded him of the same one his mother had when she was shot that night,a look of a confused person whose cruel fate has been written without their concent.At this moment he knew he couldnt let her die with him,but then as he looked ahed he saw how patient that bottom of the hill was waiting for them as gravity pulls them towards it,he knew it wasnt up to him to decide who lives that night and before he knew the car hit the bottom of the hill,and everything went black.

As He slowly wake up,from a noise of crikets and frogs and look around he started realising that he was in the front of a swamp and the car was few meters away,he wished to call out the girl he was with in the car to know if she is okay but he didnt even remember her name then and at the time his whole body felt like its been broken therefore the task seemed impossible,so he slowly scrawled towards the car to see if she is okay,as he reached there and look inside he didnt see any one,only then he got to realised that mybe he was just seen things.He slowly closed his eyes and pass out.

As he woke up again only this time by the sound of water splashing he looked on the swamp for what made the splash and he didnt see anything only to be suprised by swirling water movement that appeared to be something like a crocodile that was heading toward the shore and as it get closer to the shore the crocodile seemed like it was walking on two feet and atleast seven feet tall, his adrenalin kicked in and he crowled inside the wrecked car before this thing sees him,it slowly walked towards his car he started to look around for something that he could atleast use to try protect him self with and the only thing he could locate at the time was his car keys he held them between his fingers as if they where pikes he hoped they would atleast do some damage when needed them,at the time he had forget that he was ready die before all this.The man like crocodile started walking around the car,with its loud breathing and sniffing it finaly got on its knees a put its head inside the car to look only to get punched to key on the eye which caused it to scream in pain and at this moment he knew he had to make a run for it before the creature retaliates and kills him he quickly got out of the car and run towards the forest and kept on running until he thought he was safe and as he was trying to catch his breath he started hearing a sound of something coming towards him he looked around and picked a stone and hope that it would be useful as the keys were only to realise it was just a deer that ran quickly past him,After that he didnt want to leave anything to chances so he kept or running same direction he was before he ran so long that he felt like he was doing that all night,he stoped sometimes to catch his breath and kept on running at this point pain from the accident seemed like a memory of a past.

After running for some hours he started notice how day light is starting to come and he could hear cars passing on a road towards him he started walking slowly towards the road and when he got there he stopped on the middle of the road and laid flat as if its a bed he didnt care about the cars passing by rather than he was too tired to keep going,after some time he heard a car that stoped infront of him with what appeared to be a man and a woman about the same age as his parents would be if they where alive,the man asked are you okay son what happened to you,the woman quickly replied i think he had an accident jonathan,okay we got to take him to the hospital,martha could you help me get the door jonathan said as he was picking him up on his shoulders,martha quickly opened the back seat of their truck to put him on the seat,at the time he was too exhausted to even talk,as the car was starting to move,martha said jonathan i think i know this boy,he is bruce wayne,jonathan replied the wayne enterprise bruce wayne? what was he doing in the middle of nowhere,poor boy must be hard growing up alone in a world like this martha said,jonathan replied atleast he is rich! and martha said Thats the problem jonathan!,Bruce didnt pay much attention to their conversion after that,rather than thinking how much they remind him of his parents especialy the woman remind him of his mother.


End file.
